


Truth or Dare

by jihancheols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihancheols/pseuds/jihancheols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol both try to win the affections of the transfer student.</p><p>(first two chapters are the same story and follow-up chapters are extra drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> all i write is college au's honestly  
> i love jihancheol so heres the beginning of a fic for them  
> its like 6k so wait for me

Jeonghan closed the door behind him as Seungcheol said, “Hey man, how was class?”

“Why do I even have to take this Lit class as a requirement? I’m not going to be writing novels—I’m a bio major…,” Jeonghan replied.

“Dude, you gotta know how to write about it though if you want to publish any papers,” Seungcheol reminded his roommate.

“…damn,” Jeonghan sighed as he put his bag down and joined Seungcheol on their futon in front of their small TV. “Hey, I do have good news though. There’s this kid in my class who’s real cute. I didn’t have him in any classes last year. I wonder who he is,” Jeonghan explained while slipping off his shoes.

“How is that good news?” Seungcheol asked.

“The good news is that I’m actually gonna go to class so I can be his friend,” Jeonghan replied.

“Anything to get you to pass this Lit class, I guess,” Seungcheol said defeated. “Well, did you learn anything about him? What’s his name?”

“Oh, uh, no I didn’t catch his name. But he’s real cute. He reminds me of the pet cat I grew up with,” Jeonghan said, not paying close attention, lost in his thoughts.

“…OK, I’ll be sure to look out for a guy who resembles Muffin,” Seungcheol said, almost mocking Jeonghan.

“Well if you do, imagine if Muffin had shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. Also if Muffin looked like a teenage boy. Muffin with a nice, sweet voice…” Jeonghan continued.

“How the hell does that remind you of your cat Muffin?” Seungcheol asked.

“You know … the aura of Muffin. The feeling is Muffin. He gives off that vibe,” Jeonghan tried to explain.

“Alright fine. C’mon let’s make dinner. I was waiting for you to come home,” Seungcheol said.

“Aww you waited for me? You’re so sweet,” Jeonghan said, pinching Seungcheol’s cheek.

* * *

 The next day Seungcheol was walking into his math class when he spotted a boy with shaggy brown hair that had eyes that were nearly cat-like. _Muffin?_ Seungcheol thought to himself. Nobody had taken the seat next to him so Seungcheol decided to grab it in order to interrogate the boy Jeonghan was so interested in.

“Hey man, whatsup? I’m Seungcheol. I haven’t seen you around campus before, are you a transfer or something?” Seungcheol asked while dropping his books loudly on the desk beside the boy, trying to be friendly.

The boy looked up, almost scared of being confronted. “H-hi. I’m Joshua and yeah, I’m a transfer student. This is my first semester here.”

“Well Josh, I’ll help you out since I’ve been here a while. I know all the best places to eat and cool places to skip class,” Seungcheol said smiling.

“Uh, it’s Joshua” the boy replied.

“Yea that’s what I said,” Seungcheol replied. “So, what’s your major? What kind of classes are you taking?” Seungcheol prodded.

But just as Joshua was about to reply, the professor walked in and started class. _Damn,_ Seungcheol thought. He would have to pester Josh after class.

-

The professor ended class with no time to spare. Seungcheol thought it was a terrible first class. _Who teaches material during syllabus week?_ Joshua was picking up his stuff before Seungcheol could ask him anything else.

“Hey man it was nice to meet you. Let’s chill sometime, ok?” Seungcheol said to Joshua as he went to make his exit.

Joshua nodded and uttered a quiet “Mhm,” before heading through the door.

* * *

Seungcheol was waiting on the futon mindlessly watching something on TV, anticipating Jeonghan’s return from class. Jeonghan only scheduled afternoon and night classes because he hated waking up early. Seungcheol was not a morning person but he liked having the afternoon off after he finished classes. It didn’t mean much when Jeonghan wasn’t there to hang out with though. He spent a lot of his free time waiting for his roommate to come home cleaning their small apartment. Seungcheol was the kind of person who cleaned all the time—out of boredom, out of anxiety—and he never cared about cleaning up after others—especially cleaning up after Jeonghan who, for a guy who looked put together, was really quite a slob.

Finally Seungcheol could hear Jeonghan unlocking the door and he nearly jumped him when he entered the apartment. “Hey guess who I have a class with! Muffin—or I mean, Josh. That guy you were talking about yesterday? Yeah he’s in my math class and his name is Josh. He’s a transfer student.” Seungcheol told Jeonghan.

“Really? How do you know it’s the same kid? Are you sure it was the boy I was talking about?” Jeonghan asked.

“Well, he had shaggy brown hair like you said. And he had sweet brown eyes. He kinda did look like a cat I guess,” Seungcheol said, reassuring Jeonghan. “Anyways, he told me he was a transfer student so that’s why we haven’t seen him before.”

“So his name is Josh?” Jeonghan asked.

“Yeah, when you go to your Lit class, maybe pay attention this time…,” Seungcheol remanded his boyfriend.

“…What was that? I wasn’t paying attention,” Jeonghan retorted playfully.

“Honestly, fuck you,” Seungcheol said as he finally embraced Jeonghan after his long day of classes.

* * *

The next day Jeonghan had Lit again and he wanted to talk to this Josh kid so he tried to arrive as early as possible. As early as possible for Jeonghan meant entering the classroom just steps ahead of the professor, making sure to greet her just before he entered. She seemed displeased with his tardiness already.

When Jeonghan looked at the seats, the desks beside Josh were taken so he settled for the dreaded front row his classmates thoughtfully left for him. This ruined his whole plan. He wanted to nab a seat next to the cute brunet with the soft voice. But he was stuck in no-man’s land where he couldn’t even get a glimpse of him. But Jeonghan decided to take Seungcheol’s advice and pay attention to listen to anything Josh would say hoping to learn something about him.

The professor took attendance and Jeonghan internally groaned because that meant he would actually have to show up to this class on a regular basis if his attendance was going to be recorded. But just then the professor called out a familiar name.

“Joshua Hong?”

“Here,” the cat-like boy replied.

 _That’s it!_ Jeonghan thought. He now had a name for the face. Just as Seungcheol said, his name was Joshua. This was his way in to talking to him. So caught up his own thoughts Jeonghan almost forgot to speak up when the professor called his own name.

Jeonghan payed attention between doodling in his notebook. Lit really wasn’t his favorite subject. He wanted to be in a lab, not in front of his desk learning about the proper way to use a comma. But after what felt like an eternity, the professor announced the assignment for next class which signaled that they were done for the day. Jeonghan sprang up from his seat in order to get a chance to talk to Joshua.

Jeonghan caught him as he was walking out of the classroom. “Hey there, did you happen to catch what the professor said our assignment was? I wasn’t really paying attention,” Jeonghan said trying to get Joshua to make small talk with him.

“Ah, yea,” Joshua stopped walking and wrote something on a piece of paper he pulled from his notebook. Handing the note to Jeonghan, “This is what she said.”

“Thanks so much. You’re a life-saver,” Jeonghan said smiling warmly. “I’m Jeonghan by the way.”

“I’m Joshua,” the boy replied. “See you around,” he said appearing a little nervous before picking up his previous pace and giving a little wave to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan returned the gesture and looked at the little note Joshua had given to him. All that was written was the assignment but Jeonghan cherished it. Joshua’s handwriting was nice—cursive that seemed effortless. Jeonghan folded the paper and gently placed it in his pocket. He probably wouldn’t actually do the assignment but kept the note as a reminder of the sweet boy.

* * *

Jeonghan shut the door behind him and dramatically leaned against it while releasing a happy sigh.

“What the hell are you doing?” Seungcheol said, watching Jeonghan.

“I talked to Joshua today. We’re best friends already,” Jeonghan said.

“Really? What’s he like? Did you learn anything cool about him? Like does he own a motorcycle or anything?” Seungcheol prodded.

“Well, we didn’t really talk. But he gave me the homework for next class,” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol stared at his boyfriend for a moment. “So you’re telling me, you guys didn’t actually talk? How are you best friends?”

“I can feel it. We aren’t best friends yet, but I just know we’ll click. Look at this note he gave me!” Jeonghan said showing Seungcheol the neatly written words.

“Dude, this is your homework,” Seungcheol said flatly.

“I told you he gave me the assignment,” Jeonghan replied.

Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan and pulled him down on their futon while ruffling his hair, “You’re hopeless,” he said affectionately.

“You saw him! He’s really cute. I just wanna talk to him more. But he kinda ran away from me today…,” Jeonghan said sadly in Seungcheol’s arms.

“Yeah I saw him, he’s cute,” Seungcheol replied, pulling a blanket over them. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow and get some answers from him.”

“Tell me if he does have a motorcycle, ok?” Jeonghan said playfully.

“Deal,” Seungcheol said while turning on the TV knowing Jeonghan was going to fall asleep within five minutes anyways.

* * *

Seungcheol arrived to math early. Well, he thought it was early but Joshua was already there. Which worked out for Seungcheol because he grabbed the empty seat next to him again.

“Whatsup Josh?” Seungcheol said as he threw all his books on the desk.

“I-it’s Joshua. What did you say your name was again, I’m sorry,” Joshua said.

“Oh, I’m Seungcheol. And lucky for you Josh, I’m super good at math so ask me if you need any help with this stuff, ok?”

“Really? That’s great because I’m really not so great at math. I’m just here to fill the university requirement. Can I ask you about some of the problems the professor assigned for today?”

Seungcheol’s eyes lit up. “Yeah man! I’ll help you! What do you want to look at?” Seungcheol said as they began to go over the homework in the extra time before the professor walked in.

-

When the professor wrapped up for the day, Joshua turned to Seungcheol and said “Thanks again for your help. It means a lot. I was starting to worry that nobody was gonna talk to me. Everyone seems to already have all their friends...,” he said turning to look at his hands instead.

“No problem man! If you want, you can come over my apartment and we can chill. I can even look at some more of your work and help you out. It’ll be cool,” Seungcheol said nearly beaming. He felt sorry it seemed that Joshua hadn’t found any friends yet.

“You have an apartment?” Joshua said innocently.

“Yeah, I live with another guy. His name is Jeonghan. He’s great,” Seungcheol said trying to make Jeonghan sound good for his potential best friend.

“Jeonghan? I think I know a Jeonghan…. He has long hair right? There’s a guy in my Lit class named Jeonghan I think,” Joshua said. Joshua thought about how intimidatingly pretty Jeonghan was, starting to lose himself in the thoughts.

“Yeah that’s him! We’ve been together since high school and we came to this university together and got an apartment,” Seungcheol explained.

Joshua couldn’t make out if Seungcheol was describing his best friend or his boyfriend, but he went along with it nonetheless. “Well, I could probably hang out this weekend if you want.”

“Yea that’d be great, man. Come over Saturday at like 8 and we can chill,” Seungcheol said.

“Ok, I’ll give you my number so you can text me the address.”

Seungcheol pulled out his phone and handed it Joshua. “I’m looking forward to it,” Joshua said smiling, handing the phone back to Seungcheol when he was finished.

“Totally! I’ll see you then!” Seungcheol said.

Joshua packed up his stuff and left the class before Seungcheol giving a small wave as he exited. _Oh no. He is cute,_ Seungcheol thought to himself as Joshua left. He looked at his phone and there was a new contact for “Joshua.” Seungcheol changed it to “Josh” and added a little cat emoji next to his name. Seungcheol thought _What if I keep him to myself? Jeonghan will understand, right?_

* * *

Jeonghan came home and immediately asked Seungcheol “Did you see Joshua today? Did he say anything about me?”

“Yeah he’s gonna come chill at our place Saturday,” Seungcheol replied while he was folding laundry.

“Oh wow, that was fast.”

“Yeah, I told him I’d help him with math. He didn’t seem like it was his strong suit,” Seungcheol said folding one last shirt before giving his attention to Jeonghan. Despite acting nonchalant, Seungcheol was actually a good student and always offered to help his roommate with assignments. 

“Ok, but did he say anything about me?” Jeonghan asked, almost desperate for more information.

“Oh yeah, he’s in love with you he told me all about it during the lecture,” Seungcheol teased, setting the laundry aside to finally embrace Jeonghan.

“Fuck you,” Jeonghan said while hitting Seungcheol’s shoulder lightly. “Did he really though, because you gotta tell me.”

“No, he barely even knows who you are. Now come on, let’s make dinner, I’m starving,” Seungcheol said.

“But he knows who I am,” Jeonghan said almost singing as he made his way to the kitchen.


	2. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan are the world's worst hosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter includes drinking and I don't think I included that as a tag for the first chapter so this is it.

At 8:23 on Saturday night there was a light knock on the door.

“Ah, that must be Josh,” Seungcheol said getting up from the futon where he and Jeonghan were sitting watching TV.

“Sorry I’m late. I got a little lost,” Joshua apologized.

“Dude, no problem. You should have called me or something. I would have helped you out,” Seungcheol offered, welcoming their guest in.

“Thank you, but I found my way after a little while,” Joshua reassured him as he entered.

Jeonghan stood up from the small futon, “Hi again Joshua. I’m Seungcheol’s boyfriend Jeonghan. We have Lit together, remember?”

 _Boyfriend?_ Joshua thought. “Don’t worry I remember. Hi again,” Joshua said with a soft smile. He was holding his book bag awkwardly, which was filled with math homework.

“Sit on the futon. Make yourself comfortable!” Seungcheol said as he walked toward the small kitchen, “Do you want anything to drink? We just opened a bottle of wine.”

“Oh, no thanks.” Joshua declined politely.

“Do you want something else? We have some vodka but we weren’t planning on doing shots at 8:30,” Seungcheol offered.

“No, it’s fine really,” Joshua said nervously.

“No wine and no liquor? Do you smoke weed? I know a guy who can get us some if you-“

“No! No, it’s fine. I’m not really into alcohol or anything,” Joshua said, trying to get Seungcheol to stop offering.  “I thought we were going to go over math anyways….”

“Oh yeah totally, but let’s just chill first. I know, like, nothing about you,” Seungcheol said as he retrieved two glasses of wine for himself and Jeonghan.

“Okay,” Joshua said as he sat on the futon, trying to maintain a comfortable distance between himself and Jeonghan, who had already sat back down on the futon.

Jeonghan took a sip from his glass after Seungcheol handed it to him, and said “So, what are you into Joshua? Just math? Tell me about yourself.”

“Oh, well I just transferred here. I don’t have a major declared yet but I’m interested in anthropology and sociology,” Joshua said nervously.

“So, you like people?” Jeonghan asked.

“Uh, I guess you can say that,” Joshua replied with a nervous laugh.

“Enough of the boring stuff,” Seungcheol interrupted, “What do you do for fun? Do you have a motorcycle or anything cool?”

“Well, I was a part of a church group back home. But after coming here I haven’t really found anything similar…,” Joshua said shyly.

“So you don’t drink, you study anthro, and you like church…. Joshua, you’re kind of boring,” Jeonghan said bluntly.

Joshua was surprised at the claim but Seungcheol interrupted to say “No, it’s cool that you’re like a good guy and everything. I wish I had something nice to be involved in too. All I got is Jeonghan and you’ve met him.”

With that comment, Jeonghan gave Seungcheol, who was now sitting half on Jeonghan’s lap, a playful slap. “But really, we are kind of boring too—not that church is boring! I meant we just sit around and watch movies. There’s this karaoke bar we hit up sometimes, but we never go sober,” Seungcheol said trying to make Joshua more comfortable.

“Oh, like singing? I sung a lot at my church. I was going to try to look for a choir group here at the university…” Joshua said.

“Look no further! We will be your choir! Kids in choir here are such nerds—not that you’re a nerd! But we’re a pretty good duo. Jeonghan sings and I do the rap songs. Having a third person join us would be rad!” Seungcheol said excitedly.

“You want me to come join you? But you’ve never heard me sing. What if I’m not good enough,” Joshua said worried.

“Dude, did you forget we said we don’t go there sober? All we do is shout in the microphones over a beat. I’m sure we really aren’t that good. If you came, maybe you’d make us actually sound nice,” Seungcheol assured him.

“Really?” Joshua said.

“Yeah totally! Let’s go tonight. The place is right down the street. It’ll be fun!” Jeonghan said with Seungcheol still half sitting on his lap.

“Now? What about math…” Joshua said.

“Forget math, Josh! It’s the first week of school, let’s have fun!” Seungcheol said.

“It’s Joshua,” he said quietly.

“Are you sure you don’t drink? Me and Jeonghan are gonna have something more if we go though. Especially if a professional singer is coming with us tonight. It’s enough to sing with just each other, but I’d be more embarrassed if you come and humiliate us with actual talent,” Seungcheol said.

“Well, I’ve never tried it. I grew up pretty conservative….” Joshua said shyly.

“OK then you gotta just try it! Know if you don’t like it, ya know?” Jeonghan said.

“Ok… if you guys think so,” Joshua said, mentally preparing himself.

Seungcheol got up and took the wine glasses he and Jeonghan had been sipping on back to the kitchen and brought back two cups and a shot glass. Jeonghan got up and retrieved the vodka from the cabinet. Taking the bottle from Jeonghan, Seungcheol poured a shot for their guest, and dumped a bunch of the liquid in the two cups for him and Jeonghan, slyly giving a little less to Jeonghan because he was a light-weight, but would never admit it himself.

“Ok, let’s make a toast for our new karaoke member,” Seungcheol said as he raised his own cup.

Joshua took the shot glass in his hand and instinctively sniffed it. He made a horrible face as the smell burned his nose, which brought giggles out of the other two. He put the glass to his mouth as Seungcheol and Jeonghan started to sip their own drinks and took a sip of his own.

Immediately Joshua put the small glass back down and said “This stuff tastes horrible! Why do you drink this?”

“No buddy, you gotta drink it all at once,” Jeonghan said as he picked up the glass again and tried to put it back in Joshua’s hands.

“It tastes like death!” Joshua said adamantly.

“We know. It’s not supposed to taste good. It’s supposed to make you _feel_ good. That’s why you drink it all at once. So you only taste it once. Try it again,” Jeonghan said trying to ease him positioning his hand back on the glass with his own.

Joshua raised it back to his lips with a skeptical look. He could already smell the death-liquid and his brain was telling him to put it back down. But Jeonghan and Seungcheol were being nice enough as hosts, and he didn’t want to look disrespectful to his new potential friends, so he tried once again to down the drink.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan gave a little cheer when the liquid was all gone. “You did it. You took your first shot! Our Josh is growing up so fast,” Seungcheol said as he jokingly wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

Jeonghan had gotten up to retrieve a cup of water for Joshua whose throat was begging for release from the vodka-induced hell.

“How do you guys drink cups of this stuff?” Joshua said as he took the water from Jeonghan.

“You get used to it,” Jeonghan assured him. Seungcheol was drinking from his cup as was already feeling a little tipsy.

Jeonghan finished his own cup and stood up “Alright guys, who’s ready to party?” He really was a light-weight.

Joshua mostly just felt disgusted by his experience with vodka but the warmth of the alcohol was starting to kick in. The three got up and headed out to show their skills at karaoke.

\--

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were holding on to each other for the short walk to the karaoke place. They occasionally asked Joshua about himself like where he was from and if he had any siblings. He told them that he was from Los Angeles and was an only child.

“Ahh, your parents must miss you! You’re the baby! And you left home.” Jeonghan slurred as he was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Joshua thought the two were nice, even though they were growing noticeably drunk throughout the walk. They arrived at the karaoke bar shortly and were out of view from the public eye. Seungcheol payed for their session claiming he would treat their new friend.

And after an hour or so of Jeonghan and Seungcheol yelling discordantly into a microphone and Joshua supporting them with his honey-smooth voice, he really did feel closer to them. Jeonghan and Seungcheol fawned over him, showering him with compliments.

“Ohh Josh, you’re soo talented! We didn’t know you were gonna be so good. I feel bad we are letting you down as your choir group,” Jeonghan said as he held Joshua’s hand.

Seungcheol got up from the small couch in their room and hugged Joshua, telling him “We gotta bring you every week! We’re such a good band. We should make a CD. What should our name be?”

Jeonghan loved the idea and was trying to throw out names that Seungcheol approved of. Joshua realized that Jeonghan was naming bands that already existed but didn’t want to bring the two down. He was happy to be the center of attention.

Their time in the karaoke bar ran out shortly after so Joshua pulled the two out of the room while they protested to sing more songs. “We can sing more at home if you want! C’mon they’re kicking us out!” Joshua pleaded with the two as the staff were giving them looks.

Joshua did end up removing the two safely and tried to remember how to get back to their apartment while Seungcheol and Jeonghan discussed their future as a band. Each one held on to a different hand of Joshua’s swinging their arms and followed him home to their apartment. _How did I end up in between these two?_ Joshua thought to himself.

Finally they reached their building and Joshua led them back to their apartment as each one fumbled for keys. Jeonghan was able to find his first and handed them to Joshua to open the door.

When they got the door open, Jeonghan and Seungcheol fell on futon in a pile laughing.

“Waa, that was so fun. Josh you gotta really come with every week. You make it so much funner than just with two people. Really,” Seungcheol said with Jeonghan’s body lying on top of his own.

Joshua felt warm after hearing that. It was only his first week at his new school and he seemed to have two friends already.

“C’mon sit! I wanna watch a movie!” Jeonghan said as he motioned to the futon that was already occupied by the two drunk bodies. As Joshua approached the futon they rearranged so they were both sitting almost upright but left a spot in the middle that Jeonghan was patting with his hand—signaling for Joshua to take.

He complied and as he sat between them they each shuffled closer to embrace him. Seungcheol turned on their TV and found a movie they could watch.

And like clockwork, Jeonghan fell asleep within the first ten minutes with his head resting on Joshua’s shoulder imprisoning him to that spot for the duration of his slumber. Seungcheol and Joshua were able talk more with the movie playing in the background.

By the time it was over, it was late and Seungcheol said “Why don’t you stay over tonight? I’d hate to have you try to walk back to campus and get lost this late at night,” his buzz was worn off by now.

“Really? I’d hate to impose. I can walk back just fine! It’s ok,” Joshua tried to argue.

“Are you sure? I’m not trying to force you or anything,” Seungcheol said.

“It’ll be ok,” Joshua reassured him.

Joshua picked up his backpack—which he never even got to open—and Seungcheol led him to their door.

“OK, let me know if you get home alright,” Seungcheol said as he watched Joshua exit.

“I will! This was fun, thanks again for tonight,” Joshua smiled. He looked over at Jeonghan, who didn’t even stir when Joshua left his side, “Tell Jeonghan I had a lot of fun hanging out.”

“I will. See you in math,” Seungcheol said closing the door behind Joshua.

Seungcheol turned back to his roommate who looked just about dead on their futon. “Jeonghan, c’mon time for bed,” Seungcheol said, knowing Jeonghan was deep in sleep. He spent about 5 minutes trying to wake him up, shaking him and pleading for him to wake up with only groans in response. But Seungcheol’s phone rang during the struggle and it did a better job waking Jeonghan that he was doing.

Seungcheol saw “Josh” (cat emoji included) was calling him, probably to tell him he made it home safe.

“Whatssup Josh? You make it home ok?” Seungcheol answered.

“Oh, not exactly, sorry to bother you but I’m kinda stuck in the rain. It was fine a minute ago. I thought it would let up but it seems to be getting worse…,” Joshua said.

“You want me to rescue you? I’m on it buddy,” Seungcheol said quickly not catching Joshua’s protests from the other end before hanging up.

“OK Jeonghan, stay here. I’ll be right back,” Seungcheol said, looking over at his roommate, who was still passed out. Seungcheol grabbed an umbrella from the closet and headed out the door.

He started towards campus knowing he’d eventually come across where Joshua was trapped and surely enough, Joshua was standing under a store’s overhang looking wet and cold.

“Don’t worry Josh, it’s Seungcheol to the rescue,” he said beaming.

“Thank you so much for coming. I didn’t think I’d make it back without an umbrella,” Joshua said, giving the smile that warmed Seungcheol immediately.

“Dude, you’re soaked. Let’s get you home,” Seungcheol said, with one hand holding the umbrella between them and the other arm around Joshua’s cold body.

Joshua was happy he was finally out of the rain, but he realized Seungcheol meant his home—not the dorms. He didn’t really mind though, he just wanted to be out of the cold as soon as possible.

When they returned, Seungcheol opened the door and proudly said, “Jeonghan, look who I found!”

No surprise to anyone, Jeonghan was still asleep on the futon.

“OK, let’s get you out of those soaked clothes and into something warmer,” Seungcheol said, putting the wet umbrella away and heading to the bedroom. He found a large T-shirt and a pair of old shorts and handed them to Joshua. “You can put these on in the bathroom over there. And you should just spend the night here. I’m not losing you out there again,” Seungcheol said pointing across the hall.

“Thank you,” Joshua said. He was ready to finally get out of his wet jeans.

Seungcheol came back to the living room and pried Jeonghan off the futon and carried him into their bedroom. Jeonghan was not much smaller than Seungcheol, but the way Seungcheol held him made him seem almost dainty.

Jeonghan was now finally awake in their shared bed asking what they were going to do now. When Seungcheol told him they were going to sleep Jeonghan protested, “No, we just did that. C’mon let’s hang out more!”

“No, only you slept! I had to rescue Josh from the elements!” Seungcheol argued.

“Oh, well, where is he? I’m not tired. We can hang out more,” Jeonghan said.

“Then why did you make me carry you in here if you’re so wide awake?” Seungcheol asked.

“Because I like the attention…,” Jeonghan continued.

Joshua found their bathroom and thought _How did I end up back over at these guy’s house? We were only supposed to do math homework and then I was going to go home. I didn’t do either…._ He looked over at the clothes Seungcheol gave him and realized how odd the night had gone.He picked up the shirt Seungcheol had given to him and realized how large it was. When he put it on, he was nearly drowning in it. He thought about how comfortable it was though, and how it smelled like Seungcheol, and how it wasn’t his wet shirt.

When Joshua returned to their bedroom he asked, “Are there blankets for the futon?”

“Come here and hang out with us,” Jeonghan said and patted a spot on their large bed.

“I thought we were going to sleep…,” Joshua said.

“Noooo. I’m not tired yet. Let’s have a sleepover like kids do,” Jeonghan said trying to persuade Joshua.

“Okay,” Joshua said, giving in.

“You look so cute and small in Seungcheol’s clothes,” Jeonghan said as Joshua sat down next to him on the bed. Jeonghan ruffled Joshua’s hair and smiled at him.

“Okay, what did you want us to do now that you’re so wide awake?” Seungcheol asked Jeonghan who was enamored by Joshua.

“We still don’t know that much about you Joshua. Well you don’t even know that much about me. Let’s play a game and learn more about each other!” Jeonghan said excited. Seungcheol let out a tired groan at the proposition. “Let’s play truth or dare? People at sleepovers always play that. But we can do more of the truth part because that’s the important part.”

“Jeonghan, are you 12? Who plays this game?” Seungcheol said.

“Hey all the cool kids play this game at their cool kid parties. I would know because I’m one of them,” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol hit him with a pillow.

After fixing his hair to its original position, Jeonghan said, “So Josh, let’s start with you. Truth or dare and don’t pick dare.”

“Oh, ok, truth then,” Joshua replied.

“Good choice! So truthfully speaking, when’s your birthday?”

“Jeonghan, that’s not even how the game works!” Seungcheol yelled.

“Hey, it’s a burning question I gotta know,” Jeonghan replied.

“It’s December 30th, I was born in 1995,” Joshua said, ignoring Seungcheol’s outburst.

“Ahh, I was born in 1995 too. We have so much in common!” Jeonghan said beaming.

“Jeonghan, _I_ was born in 1995 too. We’re all the same age,” Seungcheol said.

“Yeah but I didn’t ask you when your birthday was,” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol just sighed.

“Ok Josh, your turn.”

“Oh, truth or dare, Jeonghan,” Joshua said humoring him.

“Truth!” Jeonghan replied.

“Oh, ok… did you really not know the assignment in Lit the other day? You were sitting in the front row, did you really miss the professor saying it?” Joshua asked.

“Wow Josh, you’re really going for my throat huh?” Jeonghan said, he was still buzzed from the drinks earlier. “Well, truthfully, I wanted to talk to you! So I just pretended to not know.”

“It was really obvious when you ran directly up to me after class and asked for the assignment…,” Joshua said with a smile. This made Seungcheol burst out in laughter. Jeonghan’s whole plot was seen through from the beginning.

“Was it that obvious…,” Jeonghan said quietly. “But I did really want to talk to you,” he said looking back up at Joshua.

“Why me?” Joshua asked.

“Because you’re so cute, Josh,” Jeonghan said.

Joshua grew flustered and felt his face grow warmer. He wondered why Jeonghan was being so nice to him when he was dating Seungcheol.

“Ok, Seungcheol it’s your turn to ask!” Jeonghan said while Joshua was still trying to recover from the compliment.

“Ok, Jeonghan, truth or dare,” Seungcheol asked.

“Since you already know everything about me, I’ll pick dare,” Jeonghan said firmly trying to get Seungcheol to ask something fun.

“Ok Jeonghan, I dare you to go to sleep,” Seungcheol said.

“You’re so mean!” Jeonghan said slapping Seungcheol playfully. Joshua watched the two tease each other and thought how it nice it must be to be in a relationship like theirs.

“You gotta actually dare me to do something good!” Jeonghan said, still adamant about the game.

“Ok fine, I dare you… kiss me,” Seungcheol said giving Jeonghan a mocking smile.

“You make this game really no fun ya’know?” Jeonghan said to Seungcheol wrapping his arms loosely around his neck before giving him a soft peck on the lips.

Joshua grew embarrassed from watching the two share an intimate moment, but just as he was looking down at his hands Jeonghan said, “Here Josh, I know you feel left out,” Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his neck the same way he did to Seungcheol and moved their faces closer. Jeonghan looked into his eyes for what felt like an eternity to Joshua and quickly pressed a kiss on Joshua’s lips. Joshua was taken back by the sudden affection. _Why would he kiss me when he has a boyfriend?_

Seungcheol noticed Joshua’s hesitation for the action and said, “Sorry, he has no manners,” as he pulled Jeonghan off their guest, “That’s why he has no friends but me,” which caused Jeonghan to hit Seungcheol’s shoulder playfully.

“No, it’s ok…,” Joshua said trying not to make his cheeks any redder than he know they had already gotten.

“Ok Josh, truth or dare,” Jeonghan said trying to continue their game.

“Truth,” he responded.

“Ok Josh, truthfully… can I kiss you again?” Jeonghan said without hesitation.

Joshua was surprised at Jeonghan’s question. Wasn’t supposed to be like _what pizza topping do you like?_ Not _can I kiss you?_

“Stop trying to kiss our guest!” Seungcheol said.

“No, it’s fine,” Joshua said. “It is a game after all.” Joshua shyly said, “Truthfully…,” he paused to look at Jeonghan, “Yes you can,” looking back at his hands trying to appear less nervous than he really was.

“How cute,” Jeonghan cooed as he wrapped his arms around Joshua again and burrowed his face into his neck before looking back up at the boy and giving him a small kiss on the cheek which flustered Joshua even more than the previous kiss. Seungcheol rolled his eyes at how affectionate Jeonghan was being but still gave a smile to the two.

“Ok Jeonghan, now that you’ve kissed everyone, can we please go to sleep?” Seungcheol asked.

“Fine! You party pooper…,” Jeonghan said releasing his hold of Joshua, who was still flustered from the attention. He snapped back into reality when he realized he had to find a way to sleep on the futon.

“I never got an answer if there were spare blankets I could use for the futon…,” Joshua said shyly not trying to impose on his hosts.

“Oh dude, you can sleep with us. It’s a big bed and it’s more comfortable than that futon. I know Jeonghan can fall asleep on it, but no average human can. Anyways, you must be cold still from the rain and our bed is really warm,” Seungcheol said. “Only if it’s ok with you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. Jeonghan obviously doesn’t care though.”

Joshua felt his face flush, but Seungcheol was right—that futon did not look comfortable to sleep on. He was already using their clothes, and after Jeonghan’s overflowing affection, why not sleep in their bed—just to make sure he would be warm and not catch a cold, he tried to convince himself.

“Ok,” Joshua said and nodded his head shyly. The three shuffled around in the bed to that they each had a comfortable place to lay. Seungcheol had arranged the pillows so they could all sleep next to each other. Jeonghan curled up in the middle of the bed, obviously. He was tired even though he told Seungcheol earlier he was wide awake.

“In the morning, we can even look over that math—I promise,” Seungcheol said making sure everyone was comfortable before reaching over to turn the light out.

“G’nigh Josh. G’nigh Seunghcuu…,” Jeonghan whispered as he patted both of their faces before giving into sleep.

Joshua smiled as he got comfortable in the big bed, and quickly realized he was a lot more tired that he thought. Within moments of lying down, he felt sleep take over him.

\--

Joshua woke up with Jeonghan clinging to him, still asleep, but he noticed Seungcheol was not in the bed. Just as he realized his absence, Joshua smelled something sweet coming from the other room.

“Ah, you’re awake. I made pancakes so that you’ll maybe forgive us for being so weird,” Seungcheol said when he walked into the doorway of the bedroom.

Joshua smiled and just gave a sleepy “Thank you.” He closed his eyes again and tried to savor the warmth of the bed for moments longer.

Jeonghan woke soon after but didn’t detach himself from Joshua. “You’re still here!” he said in a sleepy voice and latched onto him tighter. “I had so much fun last night. You gotta come over all the time,” Jeonghan said.

Joshua smiled and slightly turned into Jeonghan more. Seungcheol came back telling them, “Come on, the pancakes are done! Let’s eat so I can help Josh liked I promised.”

Jeonghan groaned at the thought of waking up, with a migraine approaching as punishment for last night’s drinks, he threw the covers over him and Joshua to the disdain of Seungcheol.

Seungcheol grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed and started to hit them both yelling, “Get up! I worked so hard making breakfast for you lazy assholes!” Jeonghan and Joshua just laughed from underneath the warm covers.

“Ok, let’s get up and not keep him waiting anymore,” Jeonghan said staring into Joshua’s eyes under the covers. Joshua cheeks grew warmer at the closeness but simply nodded in response.

The three of them ate breakfast while sitting on the futon—the only seating available in the small apartment.

After cleaning up from the mess that was Seungcheol’s pancakes, he finally sat down with Joshua to look at the math problems Joshua brought the night before. After a while of working, Jeonghan was bored watching them and said, “Joshua, you really have to come over more. I mean it.”

Joshua smiled and said, “Whenever you want, I’ll come hang out.”

Jeonghan smiled in response, resting his chin on the table they did their math problems on. He hated math but didn’t have anything else to do but watch them. He busied himself with doodling small pictures in Seungcheol’s notebook when he was too busy helping Joshua to notice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been sitting on this for like a month and i kept tweaking the story but honestly i dont know what else to do with it  
> not 100% pleased with it but maybe someone out there will enjoy these gays (ill probs keep editing this who am i kidding)  
> may add lil drabbles to this later as like follow ups
> 
> edit: ok im not gonna end the story so i can add more later to continue the gays


	3. Make A Wish (follow-up 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Joshua prepare a gift for Jeonghan's birthday.

Seungcheol opened the door and said, “Okay we only have, like, 2 hours max to do this while he’s gone. Did you bring everything?”

“Yeah, I just went to the store and got everything we need,” Joshua replied while stepping through the doorway. He opened his bag which was filled with baking supplies. “I just got a box of cake mix because I didn’t think we’d have enough time to make it from scratch. I got the frosting and candles too.”

“Awesome, let’s get started,” Seungcheol said moving to the kitchen.

Seungcheol pulled out a few bowls to start mixing the ingredients in. “I’m really not great with baking, so I hope you are.”

“I’ve baked some stuff before, I think we’ll be okay,” Joshua said. “I think he’ll like anything we make. Someone making something for you is the best type of birthday gift,” he smiled. “Okay, the recipe says we need to add 2 eggs to the mix. Can you do that while I get the pan ready,” Joshua asked while trying to find a pan that would work for a cake.

“Yeah sure,” Seungcheol said. He reached in their fridge and pulled out the carton. He really didn’t have any cooking experience. Even living on his own with Jeonghan, he never practiced. Jeonghan was an okay cook and that got them through. He held an egg in his hand, just staring at it. He had seen people break them on TV. They always said it took a specific kind of touch to crack them right. He put the egg over the bowl, practicing the motion to break it. He finally got the courage to crack it, but got a little nervous and ended up basically smashing it against the bowl.

Joshua was just about to ask Seungcheol if he was finished yet when he watched Seungcheol smash an egg with full force against the side of the bowl.

“Sorry, I really don’t know what I’m doing,” Seungcheol said, the shell of the egg in his hand.

“It’s fine, we can switch. You can start greasing the pan while I get the mix ready. Make sure you preheat the oven to the right temperature,” Joshua said, oddly calm.

“Sounds good,” Seungcheol said, throwing away the shell and moving out of Joshua’s way. He got the pan Joshua was looking for and was confronted with another problem. _What did he mean by grease the pan? We don’t own any grease for cooking…_ “…Uh, hey, what kind of grease do you use for the pan? Did you bring any with you,” he asked shyly.

“Seungcheol, it means butter. I need you to butter the pan. So the cake doesn’t stick,” Joshua said, looking up from the mix.

“Oh, right,” Seungcheol said, embarrassed. He went to the fridge and pulled out a stick of butter. He took off some of the wrapper and cut off a piece he thought was a good enough size. He took the cold butter and just put it in the pan. Would he have to wait for it to melt? What is this butter supposed to do anyways? Cooking was actually really weird and didn’t make sense. He watched over Joshua’s shoulder as he mixed all the ingredients together, he seemed to know what he was doing. Seungcheol wondered what other talents he had.

“Okay, the batter is ready, can I have the pan,” Joshua asked.

Seungcheol handed him the pan with the butter just sitting in it. Joshua took it ready to put the batter in, but sighed when he saw it. “Seungcheol, you have to spread it around the pan. Do you really not know how to bake?”

“Oh, no. I’ve never done this kind of stuff,” Seungcheol said pitifully.

“I guess that’s why you asked me to come help,” Joshua said as he spread the butter on the cake pan. He put the batter in and got ready to put it in the oven when he noticed Seungcheol never preheated it. Another sigh escaped his lips as he put the pan down to preheat the oven himself.

“Okay, we have to wait until the oven is preheated until we can put the cake in,” Joshua said.

“Sure, how long will that take,” Seungcheol asked.

“Just a few minutes. Do you want to get anything else done while Jeonghan’s gone,” Joshua suggested.

“Everything is already taken care of. I just can’t cook so that’s why I waited until you could come help me,” Seungcheol said.

“Good thing you did,” Joshua smiled.

Seungcheol was really glad Joshua came to help him. He knew it was partly because it was Jeonghan’s birthday and Joshua wanted to do something nice for him. But Seungcheol hoped that Joshua liked spending time with him as well. He couldn't take his eyes off Joshua. Just when he went to move closer to him, maybe put his hand on his cheek and maybe kiss him, the oven beeped and interrupted him.

“Oh good, let’s get the cake in,” Joshua said with excitement.

“…yeah,” Seungcheol said, disappointed baking ruined the moment.

“Alright, it will take 20 minutes to bake. Here, look at the other stuff I got for it,” Joshua said, going through his bag and pulling out different frostings and candles. He eyes were almost sparkling with enthusiasm. Seungcheol thought it was cute that he was so excited about this cake. Would Joshua be this excited to bake a cake for Seungcheol too?

For the 20 minutes, the two just talked about classes, about if Jeonghan would like the cake, about how weeks have already passed in the semester and they can’t believe it’s already October. They started complaining about how their math midterm would probably be terrible. Seungcheol reminded Joshua how he would help him study if he needed it. Because although Seungcheol couldn’t cook, he was good at math. Joshua smiled when he offered to help him, the kind of smile that made Seungcheol melt. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have both Jeonghan and Joshua in his life. Just when he thought about pressing his own lips on Joshua’s curved ones, the timer rang, effectively scaring the shit out of the both of them.

“Now we get to do the fun part! We can decorate it,” Joshua said as he pulled the cake out of the oven with an oven mitt.

Joshua let the cake cool off a little bit while he got everything ready. He pulled out the different frostings, and the candles. He gave Seungcheol a butter-knife he found in a drawer and let him choose what frosting to use to cover the cake. Seungcheol said Jeonghan liked chocolate so he went with that. Joshua put vanilla frosting in a bag and cut the corner off to make something similar to a piping tool. Seungcheol admired his knowledge for this kind of stuff.

Seungcheol messily spread icing all over the cake, getting it all over the counter and some on himself as well. He made it worse when he brushed his icing-covered hands on his face. Joshua laughed when he noticed how messy Seungcheol had gotten. The cake looked pretty good, it was covered completely in chocolate icing, as was the entire kitchen. Joshua had written ‘Happy Birthday’ with vanilla frosting in neat letters. The two each stuck enough candles to make 20 and it looked as if they lit them all, it would be a fire hazard.

When they decided it was finished, they were presented with the task of cleaning everything up. How did Seungcheol even get icing on the wall?

“You have some icing on your face,” Joshua said to Seungcheol.

“Where,” he asked, trying to wipe his face with the back of his hand.

“Here,” Joshua chuckled, as he got the icing with his thumb and licked it off.

“You have some on your face too,” Seungcheol said.

“Really, where,” Joshua asked, repeating the same action Seungcheol did, trying to get anything off his face.

“Right here,” Seungcheol said as he took some icing from the open container and wiped it on Joshua’s lips. Joshua was surprised at the act until Seungcheol moved to press his lips on Joshua's to give him a sweet kiss. Before he ended the kiss, he licked the frosting off, saying, “I got it for you.”

Joshua’s face flushed. He felt even his ears get pink.

“Was that okay? I’m sorry I didn’t ask--” Seungcheol said before he was interrupted.

“It was perfect,” Joshua said, moving to return the kiss.

It only lasted a moment before they heard the door open and Jeonghan shout, “Holy fuck! I’m tired.” The two laughed before greeting him at the door.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were coming over Joshua,” Jeonghan’s eyes lit up when he saw him. He gave him a small hug before moving to Seungcheol to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

“He’s here because we are going to celebrate your birthday,” Seungcheol said.

“You didn’t forget,” Jeonghan teased.

“Of course not. Sit on the futon for a minute. Close your eyes, okay,” Seungcheol instructed him.

Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows before falling on the futon. He didn’t think people should have to go to class on their birthdays, but Seungcheol forced him to go. He needed time to prepare the cake after all.

Joshua had lit the candles while Seungcheol was still talking to Jeonghan so now the cake was ready. He let Seungcheol carefully take the cake in the other room while he rushed to turn off the lights.

As soon as Seungcheol entered the living room, he and Joshua began to sing to Jeonghan which alerted him to open his eyes. He put his hands back over his eyes from some emotion resembling embarrassment when he saw the obviously homemade cake.

“C’mon, you have to make a wish and blow out the candles,” Seungcheol said as he put the cake down on the small table in front of him.

“All of them? I’m not sure I can get them all in one try. You really outdid yourselves,” Jeonghan said, starring at the incredibly bright cake. You’re probably not supposed to put an entire pack of candles on a cake. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before trying to blow all the candles out. As he thought, they didn’t all go out in one try, but two.

“Did you make a wish? What was it,” Seungcheol bugged him.

“They don’t come true if you tell people,” Jeonghan said adamantly.

“That’s a myth,” Seungcheol joked.

“So is thinking your birthday wishes come true,” Jeonghan said.

Even Joshua said, “It’s no fun if you keep them to yourself.”

“Fine, I’ll tell you,” Jeonghan said, giving in. “I made two wishes because I got two chances.”

“That’s not fair,” Seungcheol whined.

“Well, it’s my birthday so I make the rules,” Jeonghan said. “And for my birthday wishes, I said I wanted to get a kiss, from both my boyfriends.”

“Both,” Seungcheol asked.

Before Seungcheol could understand what Jeonghan meant, Joshua moved to place a kiss on Jeonghan’s lips and said, “Happy birthday, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan smiled and turned to Seungcheol, giving him access to his face expectantly.

Seungcheol scoffed at how cheesy Jeonghan was, but said “Happy birthday,” and gave him a kiss.

“See, birthday wishes do come true,” Joshua said.

“I also wished that I would get A’s on all my midterms,” Jeonghan said.

“Well, some birthday wishes come true,” Seungcheol added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see i told u i would update with more lil stories  
> like 2 months after jeonghans bday oh well
> 
> edit: why didnt anyone tell me there was plot inconsistency??  
> omg  
> anyways i tried to fix it


End file.
